secret love
by lauren443388
Summary: Kakashi’s secret girl friend comes back after ten years with big news.
1. Chapter 1

Secret love

Kakashi's secret girl friend comes back after ten years with big news.

**Hey this is my first story please no flames!!!!!!!! I don't own Naruto!!!!!!!!! **

**_Flash back ten years ago _**

_"Kakashi I must go now to protect the village from doom and his gang. But don't worry I'll be back." Said a skinny brown haired girl with bright blue eyes. _

_"I don't have to worry I know you will succeeded in everything like you always have." Kakashi said with a smile. He pick up the girl and kissed her on the lips. _

_"I hope I'll be back before Thursday" she said turning around. _

_"Goodbye Jane" he called out. She mumbled something and put her hand in the air. _

**__**

**_End of flash back _**

"Kakashi am I doing this right?" he heard Sakura scream. He looked over and sighed.

"No Sakura to the lift and it's too dark." Kakashi said still thinking deeply about Jane and how long ago it was she left.

They were getting ready for a parade that was to happen tomorrow a simple mission that they couldn't finish before 10 o'clock at night. Well at lest Sasuke was done. Kakashi looked around at the so called progress and sighed. Naruto what are you doing he thought Naruto had been tied up in string with a bow on top as Sasuke did his work. Kakashi just sat there he finished by nine

"All finished" Sakura and Sasuke said. Naruto just wiggled and grunted. Sasuke throw a kunai that cut the ropes and let him out.

"Sasuke you're such a show off!" yelled Naruto ran towards him. Sakura ran in front of Sasuke and hit Naruto as soon as he got close. You could see him muttering something but it wasn't loud enough to hear. So they all just went home. But Kakashi he stood up and walked to the exact spot were Jane left.

"Jane" he whispered so quiet it was as if it was just the wind humming. He sighed and started to walk away. 'All those missions and I still can't find you' he thought 'I'm pathetic'

"Kakashi" he heard. He wisped around just to find sakura standing there. "Are you ok you look troubled?"

Kakashi sighed "no just a lot to think about." He said "I did dismiss you right?"

"Oh yeah but you didn't look to well today. Are you sure nothings bothering you?" she asked "if its Naruto I can hurt him."

"No it's not Naruto and remember use team work"

"Yeah yeah I know." She walked away then turned and said "but something is bothering you I can tell"

"Kakashi" he heard again coming from the forest "bad news doom got away." All of the sudden a brown haired blue eyed girl with clothes five sizes to small stepped out. Kakashi froze.

"Jane" he whispered the girl shook her head and said "dooms coming we need the hokage now. It's life or death. Get the fourth"

Kakashi still frozen said "it's actually the fifth now."

"Oh then get the fifth" she said as they rushed off.

**Sorry it's a little short I will post again soon and it will be longer. K no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi still partly frozen did not believe that Jane his Jane was running beside him slowly inching closer to each other as they ran. His voice was soft and shaky as he said "The fifth is a girl named Tsunade and I have new students they are Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"That's good the fifth is a girl. The world is changing to bad I couldn't see her till now. Doom keep me locked up in a cage for about seven years. Then I had to find my way back. Things are changing Kakashi and I can't stop them." Jane said ending in a whisper. Kakashi studied her face her perfect skin, her hair blowing and bouncing as the took their steps, and dirt all over but still beautiful more than he would ever admit only he knew what she was talking about when she said the world was changing and he didn't want to believe it never not in a life time could doom have found out about her being princess.

"He found out didn't he" he said slowly. He stopped at a house and continued "about you being the…" the words he been dreading to say were stuck and he could figure out what to say. He look up to meet her eyes and then said "you know the you know what."

"You mean me being the last known princess of the vines" she asked knowing that was what he was talking about. Kakashi slowly nodded and look ahead 100 feet to the hokage office then looked back at her "yes he does know that's how I didn't die I'm the only one that could have survived their attack. Does the fifth know about me?" they were moving again picking up speed Kakashi shaking his head knowing that she didn't have a clue about her at all.

"Just doom" he said as he slowed down little by little. He memorized her looks and remembered she would need new clothes 'Sakura can help with that' he thought

"Well then it's going to be a long night" she said as they were running. "How many know about doom?"

"Everyone knows accept some kids but they don't need to know." He said. 'her hair is like water rushing down her back but brown like chocolate' he thought soon snapping out of his thoughts "I have to tell my group we wont be training though so they will find out because other wise they wont let me go but that's it." he looked at her hair again softly falling down her back then jumping back up.

"Kakashi scared of his own students impossible!" she said with a giggle "well that's understandable."

"What happened to the rest of the D.D.(doom destruction)?" Kakashi asked as they neared the hokages door. Her smile suddenly turned to a frown. 'Did I say something wrong did they all die' thought Kakashi

"I would rather talk about that inside people are every where you know?" She said as Kakashi stopped by a door. She looked at it carefully and then knocked on it. It was a slow genital but loud knock. She turned her head back looking at what seemed to be nothing. Then knocked one more time. The door slowly opened and the hokage stepped out.

"What's going on are we under at…. Kakashi? What are you doing her and who is this? Is she one of the attackers? Is she a friend? Kakashi?" the hokages confused face told them she had just woken up. She was in her pajamas and slippers. Her pajamas were blue with lilacs on them.

"I'm not evil or an attacker I'm a friend I'm Jane Vineder I'm also the last known princess of the vines and I have come with news of doom and the D.D." Jane said hoping she wouldn't have to spend a lot of time explaining who she was so she was direct and to the point. Then she saw the look in her eyes that said 'are you nuts' And sighed knowing this was going to take some time.

The words last known princess of the vines was running back in forth in her head over and over again she told there for at lest a minute or two the looked at Kakashi who said "she is what she says." Then stood there looking Jane up and down. Then inviting her in.

After five hours of tea and explaining that Jane was the last known princess and what happened ten years ago and a few comments that the hokage said. The hokage asked the question Jane was dreading "what happened to the rest of the D.D.?"

Jane sighed and looked down in her tea cup and took a sip of tea then sighed again and said "this is the question I have been dreading." She looked back up and said "it was a bad day. We lost ten to the forest that morning another five near lunch. First you need to know Doom has the trap power one known only to my clan. I don't know how he learned it and you need lots of power strength if that works to do this attack. And as I said its known only to my village only we are defended from it. But this allows you to take over another person's body and kill them slowly and painfully. But the person doing this is not affected by the deaths it makes the worse thing that can happen when using this is a scar on your hand but that's only what I have seen I hear it can cut your face and leave a scar there a deep scar. But back to what it does it slowly kills your brain making you only feel pain and sadness you wont even be able to walk sometimes. As it dies so do you till your brain dies completely you only feel pain and sadness. This drags on for months at a time and all you do is three signs and say 'trans'. But it was helpful to win war but sad to see I have seen ten people die of this and now I have seen thousands of millions. He did this to all of them at once. He had power that almost touched me but didn't when it finished I ran after him and said 'I don't know were you learned my trait but your going to be sorry!' We were fighting for so long I didn't know what else to do. I could hear their screams of my friends dieing the he put me to sleep. After I woke up in a cage it took at lest seven years to brake out of and my mind wouldn't let me forget the screams their screams. I would never forgive him or forget what he did I promised myself that even if it wasn't me I will get all of their revenge. When I got out I ran back to were it happened were all those bodies would lie. They were bloody and sick there was one ninja of his side down which means he couldn't wait for them to die they couldn't stop themselves from" she stopped she was trembling. Kakashi put his arm around her a hugged her tight like he would never let go of her and kissed her head and whispered "its ok don't worry everything is fine" she looked up kissed him and continued "they couldn't stop themselves from killing them and watching them die quicker but still painfully. Their was one person missing Jordan storm. I couldn't find her she is from the same village so I tracked her down and ended up here she is some where in the village. I believe she used age it allows you to become younger or older she is most likely back in the academy because those were her favorite times drooling over boys having fun training, and her hair. If you could show me a list of girls that came here 5 to 9 years ago with no history here that would help me find her so I can know what happened when I was captured."

The hokage sighed and left the room. "you did good" said Kakashi. "You were perfect you helped even though your tired and hungry which reminds me we can go to breakfast in a little bit if you want."

"Breakfast would be good thanks" Jane smiled and kissed him.

"I'm back" said Tsunade " got that list not many girls there was lots of boys but not girls" she handed it to Jane the names were: Tun

Chid

Abby

Sakura

Kate

Al

Daisy

"That's it" asked Jane "I thought there would be more." Tsunade nodded yes

"Sakura is on this list?" Kakashi said confused "she knows this place well. When did she come here?" Tsunade raised five fingers.

"Sakura? Can I meet her?" Jane asked and Kakashi nodded

Went brain dead_** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
